


笑容与墙壁

by Jotwo



Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotwo/pseuds/Jotwo
Summary: 意识流的大学时代的红火，cp倾向不明显，理解成双箭头就好（
Relationships: Asami Tatsuya/Takizawa Naoto





	笑容与墙壁

泷泽直人从来没有觉得“活着真好”过。  
人生只是面对着包裹而来的墙壁、选择逃避或是用整个身体撞碎它。  
一扇一扇又一扇。  
最初只能被墙壁挤压、被逼走，如今也算把这过程当做活着本身接受了。  
为了拿到空手道推荐入学名额、为了能够填补私立学校高额学费的奖学金…直人记不清做了什么，只是不断地、忘我地向着墙壁猛撞。

现在，终于到了这里。或者，用直人的话说，才到这里。  
“也就这样吧。”直人努力克制自己就要翻上去的白眼。  
作为空手道推荐入学生，帮助部里的前辈对新生进行指导说好听是把他当做部管理层的期待之星，其实也只是让前辈放手休息而已。  
不能不认真指导，前辈在道场角落看着；也不能太严厉，对象是自己的同级生，多半还是家里有些背景的，本来就是惹眼的地位，再多吸引仇恨出了道场就没法混了。  
本来就没法混吧。  
直人仿佛又看见一面密不透风的墙在慢慢向自己逼近。

两两成对的自主对抗训练是相对最轻松的了。直人在组队的人之间穿梭一下就像个样子了，也不用说很多话。  
但，也是最让直人困惑的时候。

视线总会被其中一个动作尤其标准又有力的人吸引。他发出的喊声总让人觉得像是乐在其中，是直人这种并非真正喜欢空手道的人所做不到的。  
无论对手是谁，一局结束后，他都能露出毫无防备的笑容对刚才双方的表现进行简短的评价，就算内容听不清，从那笑容和大方的举动也能看出气氛。

上课时、被同级生甚至前辈围着打招呼时，浅见龙也就算是认真回应，也从未露出过这样的笑容。  
弯起眼角，露出整齐洁白的牙齿，如果长了尾巴就能高速摆起来一样。

从春天入学到初夏，几个月的相处足够让直人知道自己和这个小少爷的差距大到四年也不足以填补。  
尽管如此，每次浅见龙也面对自己时，也总是露出这样的笑容。对方总会热情地把脸凑过来，直人只能被气势压迫得移开视线。  
每次自主练习时，总能在远处看到龙也笑着的样子，那是面对真正喜欢的东西时的笑容。

“真帅啊…”直人一瞬间想着。

面对随之而来的焦躁和想要否认的冲动，直人决定把它定义为嫉妒，对拥有自己没有的东西的龙也的险恶可笑的嫉妒。  
能够做喜欢的事，在身边找到自己这个异类、好奇地观察和玩耍…  
浅见龙也就像本就站在挡在自己面前墙上，甚至今后也能轻易在墙顶之间跳跃，而自己仍然只能在墙底挣扎。

“直人，陪我打一场吧！”  
又摇着尾巴过来了。

“好啊。”  
露出自嘲式的笑容，把刚才为止的困惑简单收拾好。

挥拳。踢腿。  
对着龙也，对着面前的墙。

是墙倒塌，龙也掉下来变得和自己一样呢；  
还是自己也爬上墙，把/被龙也推下来呢；  
或是逃不开，被墙挤碎压扁呢；  
就算逃开了，在下一扇墙上还会看见这个人露出同样的笑容吗。  
直人随着每次发力，在思考的角落丢垃圾似的放下这些只有痛苦的预想。

泷泽直人从来没有觉得“活着真好”过。目前为止。


End file.
